Dr Jekyll and Mr Duke Alternate Ending
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Duke. Bo finds out Luke's true feeling for him after Luke drinks some tainted water. Warning Slash. Relationship between the two male cousins. Rated M just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or making money from this.

WARNING: This is Slash. Adult relations between the two male cousins.

This is an alternate ending to 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Duke. If you haven't seen the episode the story begins when the General's radiator is acting up on their way to a hay ride. They stop to fill up a pail with water. Luke drinks some of the water from the stream, unaware that it is tainted with a drug that affects your personality. Luke's behavior changes for the worst. He ends up robbing a bank with some bad guys he meets in The Boar's Nest parking lot. Daisy and Jesse find out that the drug should wear off in about 24 hours. Bo and Enos stop Luke and the bad guys before they could cross the county line. Bo and Luke end up fighting and this is where my story begins, when they roll down the embankment in the episode.

They rolled down the embankment and continued to fight. Luke looked down at Bo who just laid there on his back, not getting up. He grinned and took off running. Enos had handcuffed the two robbers and yelled down to Bo.  
"Hey Bo? You alright?"  
"Yeah. I got to find Luke, he took off. I think I know where he went. Just take those two in. I'll handle Luke."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah Enos. Go on, I'll be fine." Enos left with the two bank robbers as Bo followed Luke's tracks. He really didn't have to follow the tracks, he knew Luke was headed to the old cabin that Jesse still owned. Great little hiding spot, people basically forgot it was still around. Jesse hasn't used it in years, not since he made moonshine. He walked up to the cabin and entered the little room. Luke was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. He stood up when Bo closed the door behind him.  
"I'm glad you followed me here Bo. I knew you would." Bo just looked at Luke confussed. Luke went up to Bo and placed the back of his hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. When the kiss ended Bo asked, "What are you doing Luke?" Luke still had his hand on the back of Bo's neck.  
"Something I wanted to do for a long time, apparently you did too. Seeing you're not objecting." Luke pushed him against the wall and began to kiss him again, while he was rubbing his hand against Bo's manhood. When Luke started to kiss his neck Bo told him, "Luke stop. You're not yourself, it's the tainted water you drank."  
"No, Bo. The tainted water only brings out my true feelings. I've wanted you for a long time. You must feel the same way about me, seeing you got a hard-on." Luke did not realise that Bo had loved him for a long time. He kept his feelings towards him a secret. He would rather love Luke from afar, than to lose him if he would ever find out his true feelings.  
"Luke stop. You ain't yourself."  
"No, your wrong Bo." Luke was now again kissing his neck while he continued to rub him. "I've wanted you for so long. Relax, let me love you." Luke returned the kiss, and when he brushed his tongue against Bo's lips, he was surprised when Bo allowed him access. Bo kissed him back with such passion, it made Luke breathless. Several minutes later, Luke pulled back and just starred at Bo. He was confused, why was he kissing Bo? How did he get here?  
"Luke, you alright?" Bo asked when Luke stopped what he was doing and just looked around confused.  
"What's going on?" Luke was worried, he knew he had feelings for Bo, but why was he acting on them now?  
"Uh, what do you remember?"  
"Went to get some water for the General. I drank some, don't remember anything after that."  
"You drank water tainted with a drug that bascially brings out the bad side of you."  
"Did I?..Were we?.." Luke wasn't sure if he should ask. They both stood there in awkward silence for several minutes. Knowing they had kissed, Luke decided to come clean with Bo.  
"Bo. Uh, listen I have a confession to make. I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just tell you. I have been in love with you for years. I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to lose your friendship." Bo walked up to Luke who was looking at the floor now.  
"Luke." Bo lifted Luke's head so he could look him in the eyes. "It's ok Luke. I feel the same way."  
"You do?"  
"I do." Luke touched the side of Bo's face and Bo smiled and nodded. He pulled Bo down for a kiss. It felt so right that neither one of them wanted it to end. Their hands explored each other in a frenzy. Their passion for each other overtook any self control they may have had before. Several minutes later they found themselves without clothes on. They made their way to the little bed that was in the corner, and laid down stroking each other. Before long they both found their release and laid breathless next to each other.  
"Oh my god Bo!" Luke whispered when he got his breath back. "No one ever made me feel that good." Bo grinned and replied, "me either." He pushed back his hair and sat up, looking around.  
"How do you want to go about this? I mean, no one can find out. I don't think people would like the idea of us being together like that. Do you?" Luke sat next to Bo, while he was picking up his pants.  
"No, I don't think people would like that at all." While they put on their clothes Luke replied, "I don't have much interest in girls anymore, Bo. I would like to be with you, only you."  
"I would like that too Luke." Bo sat and thought for a minute, "we could tell people that we're meeting our dates in Capital City, or Ceder City. Then we could camp out in the woods near Yellow River."  
"That could work Bo." Luke smiled, it was rare that Bo had a great idea. "That could work." Luke helped Bo to his feet and gave him one last kiss.  
"We better get back to the house. The others may be worried about us." When they got outside Luke asked as he looked around for the General. "Did we walk here?"  
"Yeah, the General is near the county line." As they made their way to the General, Bo explained everything that had happened the last 24 hours.  
"Tell me Bo, tell me I didn't do all that." Luke asked before he got into the General.  
"Sorry cuz, you did. You got alot of apologizing to do."  
Luke did apologize to everyone, and when they found out the reason Luke was acting that way. No one held it against Luke. Bo and Luke explored their new relationship every chance that they could. Their love for each other grew everyday, and they lived a happy and loving life together on the farm.


End file.
